Rubik's Cube and Ponies
by BlackCatBlueBird
Summary: Addy and Adele have been separated for about 3 years, but when Adele moves to Japan to live with her sister, how will the Host Cub survive their antics? Answer: They wont. T for cursing and weirdos on the loose. HikaruxOC KyoyaxOC *Disclaimer coming right at you: We. Own. Nothing.* Not even our souls.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! This is this first chappie of this fanfiction. This first part isn't humorious but hopefully it will be.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own OHSHC. We just like to play kick the can with them.**

* * *

><p><em>Adele<em>

"Grammy, Ms. Lincoln said that you weren't feeling well today." I said.

"Oh that was only this morning. Where did she go?"

"She had another patient to get to but I think we're going to go to the hospital just to make sure that everything is okay." I walked out of her room and went to the office to get some of her medications together. I heard her walk into the bathroom and hum as she played with her jaw line black hair and put on some make up. She was happy today.

_Why am I taking her to the hospital?_

_It's precautionary._

Suddenly my pocket vibrated and it was Addy, my twin, calling.

"Bob's Taco Palace. Home of burritos." I greeted her.

"You have tacos?"

"No."

"You have burritos but no tacos?"

"I never said that."

"You just did."

"No I didn't."

"Well do you have tacos?"

"No."

"What happened to them?" She demanded.

"A crocodile knocked at the front door and he looked hungry so I gave them to him. Then he ran off screaming 'Freedom!'"

"You ate them all didn't you?" she asked.

"Yep." I said while popping the 'p'.

"And how can a crocodile knock at a front door _and_ run off screaming 'Freedom'?"

"Jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous of a crocodile?"

"Is that Addy?" Grammy said at the door way. She looked pretty in her loose fitting purple flowered dress and her light make up.

_Why is she getting dressed up?_

"Yeah."

"Tell her I say 'hi' and that I love her. I'm going to go downstairs to feed the dogs before we leave." She walked away and struggled to get down the stairs. I was about to help but I knew she would just shoo me away.

"Grammy says hi and that she loves you." I told Adalynn.

"Tell her that I love her too!"

"SHE LOVES YOU TOO!" I screamed down the stairs. I could practically hear Grammy smile. "And we all know that you've always wanted to be a crocodile. I bet you have dreams about it and hunt little children in the swimming pool," I paused, "You pedophile!"

"How am I a pedophile?"

"I don't know. How are you a pedophile?"

"You're crazy."

"Shh don't tell my wife that. She already has her suspicions." I said in a whispered tone.

"One, your married? And two, to a chick?"

"Jealous?"

"No, I feel bad for the person that has to deal with you for over 24 hours."

"Yep your jealous."

"So what's up chicken butt?" she laughed.

"Me and all the chickens of the world take offence to that. Well, _porcupine_, I'm just about to take Grammy to the hos-" I was cut off by a crash, some barking, and a moan.

"What was that?" Adalynn asked.

"I have to let you go." I hung up and ran downstairs.

"Grammy?" I rounded the corner and dog food was everywhere in the kitchen. The dogs were barking madly and surrounded Grammy who was on the floor.

She was clutching her left arm and doing that raspberry thing with her lips.

She was having a heart attack.

Rushing to her side I dialed the police.

"911 what's your emergency?" said a too clam voice.

"Please help! My grandmother is having a heart attack!" I practically screamed into the phone.

"I am alerting the ambulance and they should be on their way."

She wasn't breathing. My Grammy wasn't breathing.

Oh God.

I put my hands on her chest and started to give her CPR.

I didn't realize that I was screaming.

I felt like I was doing this for days…

She wasn't coming to.

Suddenly the paramedics came busting through the front door with a stretcher.

* * *

><p>She's gone.<p>

She's _gone._

_She's_ gone.

Gone.

No more reading side by side with a 3 foot tall stack of books in between us.

No more cooking dinners with each other.

No more of her caring and trusting smiles.

No more finding her on the floor broken or having an Insulin reaction.

I'd take that over this.

As long as she was still with me.

She can't be gone.

No.

_No._

NO!

_Oh god… Please don't let it be true. Please… please… please… Oh god no. _

I had my arms wrapped around me and was rocking back and forth. When the doctor told me it was as if the world had slowed. There was a numbness that spread throughout my body trying to prevent me from feeling anything.

It didn't work.

She is gone.

No more.

No more.

I stood up slowly and walked through some double doors to where my Grammy was.

I see her

_I can't look._

I slowly walked over to her.

She was on a cold slab.

It looked like she was dreaming.

_Please just be dreaming._

Her face was completely relaxed and her hands were put over her chest.

_She's just sleeping._

I kissed her forehead and put my head down on her chest, feeling the tears flowing freely from my eyes.

"I love you Grammy."

* * *

><p>I didn't want to leave her there.<p>

But I had to.

I had to.

I called a cab and rode home in complete silence. When the cab pulled up to the pink two story house I almost started sobbing again as I gave the driver his money and got out.

She wanted it pink.

No longer Grammy's house.

I walked in slowly and plopped down onto the couch.

_Need to call people and tell them…_

I pulled out my phone and dialed my Aunt Annie.

It rang twice when she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi." I said quietly.

"Oh hi Adele. How's it going?"

"Um well… I don't know how to do this… It's about Grammy." I hesitated.

"Oh god what happened this time?"

"Well the nurse said that Grammy wasn't feeling well and as I was getting all of her medication information together she… she uh… she fell and had…," I took a deep breath, "she had a massive heart attack at around one today and she didn't- didn't m-make it." I said softly and pinched the bridge of my nose from breaking down.

I didn't hear anything from the other line.

Silence.

"God, please tell me that you're just playing a sick joke." she said in a strained voice.

"I wish I was Aunt Annie."

"Are you telling me that my mom, m-my mo-mom d-died?"

"I'm sorry." She was sobbing now and screaming. The pain in my heart was making it hollow. Putting a hole dead in the center.

It hurts.

"Aunt Annie I need to let you go and make other calls. I'm so sorry, aunt Annie. Please tell some others as well. I love you." my voice was strained.

"Oh god. I love you, too."

"Bye." I hung up and called Grammy's high school friend.

* * *

><p>"Mommy." I said while sniffing my nose and wiping it with a Kleenex.<p>

"Adeline? Honey what's wrong?"

"Gr-grammy. She's gone."

"What?"

"She's gone." There was a silence and then some crying.

"How?" she whispered.

"Massive heart attack." I said just as quietly. I made probably 40 calls but this was the one that I wanted to call. I needed to call.

I need my mommy.

"Mommy, I need you out here. Please get Adalynn and get out here from Japan. I need you."

"Okay let me call your sister and we'll get the first flight out of here." I here shuffling and sniffles.

"Okay I love you. And mom?"

"Yeah?" I could hear the sob that was going to break loose from behind her voice.

"Will it be okay? Will it get better?"

"At this point… it doesn't feel like it now. I have to go. I love you. See you in… I don't know how long."

"Okay, please just hurry." and after that we hung up.

* * *

><p><strong><em>1 month later…<em>**

"Holy crap this is big." I said looking at it.

"I know right?" she said back.

"This is like five times bigger than my last school, and it has a lot more windows."

"What is it with you and windows?"

"They're shiny and you can break them."

"Okay… but why does that interest you?

"Don't be a hater you lima bean."

"I'm not being a hater." she said in a defensive tone.

"Your as much as a hater as is a hatter."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Your momma doesn't make any sense."

"Your momma is my momma, little sis."

"Why do you call me your little sis?"

"'Cause I was born before you."

"Nuh uh!"

"Was to! What, did you think that we were born at the exact same time?"

"Maybe…"

"Dumb ass."

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am NOT!"

"Shut up."

"Ooh, I'm telling on you!" I said and ran through the front door of the pepto pink school.

When I looked back at Addy, who was maybe five yards away from me, I didn't look forward in time because I ran into what felt like a wall.

When I looked up from the floor there was some tall dude with glasses, black hair, wearing some blue blazer with black dress pants (which I assume was the school uniform) and had a black notebook tucked at his side. There was a glare on his glasses so I couldn't see his eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you."

"It's quite alright." he said with a smile. I could see that it was forced though.

I saw Addy run past me and, sadly (for her), tripping on my foot causing her to trip and run into an _actual_ wall…

This is a Kodak moment.

"Son of a salad!" she screamed.

"Please excuse my sister's confusion and language." I told the wall guy and got up off of the floor.

"I can't help it if I can't tell between shit and salad!" She said while getting up and standing next to me. She was rubbing her cheek.

"Didn't you hit your head not your cheek?" I pointed out.

"Oh!" then she started to rub her elbow.

"That's your elbow."

"OH!" she moved her hand to rub her knee.

"That's your- never mind." I gave up and looked at tall dude who was just looking at us and writing in that note book.

"What are you writing?" Addy asked while leaning in.

"Nothing of high importance." he said while snapping the note book shut. "My records tell me that only one of you are the new transfer student and the other has been here for quite some time. May I ask which is which?" Addy and I looked at each other. No one can ever tell us apart, except for ourselves of course. But there are some differences about us like Addy always wears contacts because she would either loose her glasses or break them every day/ week or I would always have my hair up in a pony tail and hers would always be down. Or both of our eyes are hazel blue but hers always has a green tent to it and mine has a grey tent to it. I'm also not as sociable as she.

"She is Addy-" I started.

"And she is Adele-" she continued.

"The new bee." I paused. "Why do they call a new kid a 'new bee'?"

"I don't know… I mean what does a _bee_ have to do with a _new kid _at _school_?"

"That's what I was saying!" Then I turned my attention back to wall guy who was just standing there looking at us curiously.

"Who is he?" I whispered to Addy.

"Adele this is Kyoya Otori. Kyoya sempi this is my sister Adele Gates." Addy introduced. Kyoya offered his hand to me.

"Sorry but I'm part germaphobe. But I'll mentally shake your hand." I said with a smile.

"Wait you say that you're only _part_ germaphobe?" Addy questioned.

"Yeah and part Ablutophobe." I said with a smirk.

"What's Ablutophobe?"

"Fear of bathing, washing, or cleaning."

"Good to see that your putting all of your smarts to good use." Addy said sarcastically.

"You know it, player." She laughed lightly and looked at Kyoya. He was just staring at us curiously.

"Sorry we always seem to be-" Addy started.

"In our own-" I continued.

"Little world." We said in unison. He just smiled lightly.

"Well, we must be off now." We said at the same time.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Adele Gates, and I have hopes to see you again." Kyoya smiled bigger and inclined his head slightly. "As well you, Addy." And with that he walked past us down the hall.

"He's interesting." I said to Addy but she didn't seem to be paying any attention.

"Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" I sniffed the air… nothing.

"It smells like- it smells like… CUPCAKES! I'll catch you later, I'm gonna go cupcake hunting."

"Good luck with that… But hey what if I get lost?" I asked as she was running away down the hall screaming 'CUPCAKES!" with kids looking at her strangely.

We're used to that by now.

"I'll meet you in our first class, 'kay?" I was about to say 'no' but she was already gone.

"Well this sucks." I stated and walked up a flight of some random stairs.

* * *

><p>I'm... lost.<p>

Fine, I admit it! Just lead me the way down the yellow brick road scarecrow!

"Ugh!" I said and slammed my back against the wall, sliding down to the floor. The bell will ring in about five minutes and I still have no freaking idea where I am. I know that five minutes may be a lot, but it ain't when your lost _and _have lost your freaking mind.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember _if _Addy even had told me where to go and how to get there.

"I think she's dead, Hikaru." said a male voice. I just ignored it.

"Should we try to revive her?" said another voice that sounded almost the same but was a little bit deeper. I felt something poke me on the cheek and my eyes snapped open to two identical twins, like me and Addy.

"Hey, she's alive." said the twin on my left with the deeper voice.

"Are you lost?"

"Uh yeah." I said and picked myself off of the floor.

"Well, where are ya going?" said the twin on my right.

"Uh 1A, I think."

"That's where we're going, too. You've made it all the way to the third year building. Would you like to walk with us?"

"Yes please. Wait, if you're going to 1A then what are _you_ doing down here?"

"We're visiting a few friends. I'm Kaoru Hitachiin and this is Hikaru Hitachiin."

"We're identical. No one can tell us apart." said Hikaru.

"I think we've seen you before… I think I remember you were raging on about how cake was better than pudding…" Kaoru said as we started walking.

What can I say? Addy like sweets… er food for lack of better term.

"I'm Adeline Gates and that wasn't me. It's my first day at this school." I smiled.

"Where are you from?" asked Kaoru.

"America. I'm here on a scholarship."

"I bet that you can't tell us apart." suddenly said Hikaru.

"We're just too similar."

"I think I could." I smiled brighter.

"Oh do you now?" said Hikaru.

"Let's play which one is Hikaru game!" They yelled in unison.

_Oh it's so on._

They started to spin and swirl around me messing with their hair and such. When they were done they looked at me.

"Okay just choose which one is Hikaru-" said the left one

"-and which one is Kaoru. If you can." said the one on the right.

I pointed to the right and said,

"Your Hikaru." and smiled. They looked at each other then back at me.

"Nope you're wrong." they said at the same time.

"No I'm right." I said and pushed up my glasses. "Hikaru always looks more mischievous and has a wee bit of a lower voice than Kaoru." Being a twin myself has it's advantages. I think I wont tell them about Addy until they find out themselves.

They looked at me dumbfounded then back at each other.

"I think we just found another Haruhi." they said to one another.

We started to walk through various hallways and up and down many stairs. Until finally we made it to our homeroom.

"FINALLY!" I screamed as I walked through the room causing most of the class to jump. Some people jumped then fell out of their seats and onto the floor, but the most funniest was how the sensei jumped, lost his footing and then to top it all off, falling and randomly hitting his head on the edge of his desk.

_That's the second person I've made to fall into something._

_Let's see if I can cause any more pain._

As the sensei and the other kids got up they shot me daggers with their eyes, but some of the kids that _didn't _get humiliated looked amused and looking at Addy, she was red in the face trying hard not to laugh.

Why are there so many kids in here anyway? I mean the bell hasn't even ru-

_*BOOOOOOOOP*_

_…That was weird…_

I walked up to the front of the class while the twins went to their seats near. I saw some of the kids look back and forth between me and Addy.

_I feel like I'm in a freaking tennis game._

Looking at Addy and I could tell she was thinking the same thing.

I handed the teacher my papers and he looked over them with an annoyed sigh.

"Class, this is Adeline Gates. She's from America," he looked at me. "Care to say something about yourself?"

"Um… I'm Adele and obviously I am Addy's twin sister. I like pie, reading, and no homework. You may hesitate to ask me any questions." I looked over class.

One vict- I mean student with a chubby face, that strangely reminded me of Neville Longbottom, raised his hand. I called on him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why did you move here?" he asked.

The blood drained from my face. What do I say?

Addy and I aren't ready to talk about it yet.

I looked at Addy and gave me the look of 'Wing it'.

_Or is that the 'I'm wearing the same pair of underwear twice' look? _

I can never tell anymore.

I turned my attention back to the kid.

"I moved here because of some skittles that some guy gave me on the street looked like a rainbow and put weird pictures in my head. The doctors wanted me to move to another location for my safety. And we're still waiting on some test results come in." The class looked confused.

_That's the point, twizzle-stick._

"May I please be seated?" I asked the sensei.

"Uh yes. You may sit between your sister and Mr. Hitachiin." I walked to the back of the class where they were sitting and sat in the uncomfortable chair.

"Why didn't you tell us that you had a twin?" said the twin that I was sitting next to. I assume it was Hikaru.

"My business has nothing to do with either of you." I answered back.

"So I assume _she _is cake lady?" asked Kaoru.

"Did someone say cake?" yelled Addy. Now we have most of the class glaring at us.

"Yup. This is cake lady."

"Okay would you PLEASE stop saying CAKE? I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Addy screamed.

"Miss Adalynn, please stop disrupting my class. How many times must I ask you to keep yourself quiet?" said snippy sensei.

"Addy," she turned to me with wild eyes. "you need to calm down now. I'll bake you a cake after school if you just clam down and think about vegetables." she shuddered and nodded. Soon her eyes looked less like a crazy psychopath and more like herself, well I suppose that isn't much of an improvement…

I looked at the other twins who looked half amused, half confused, and 1/3 scared.

_Good._

"Now, may I please continue teaching my class?" asked scaredy sensei.

"I don't know? May you?" Addy asked back. The teacher sighed.

"Miss Adalynn if you do not keep yourself in check I'll have to send you to the chairman." Addy didn't say anything, she just smiled.

"Uh teach, that isn't really a threat. You see she'll just get louder just so then she can get out of the class." The sissy sensei sighed again (man it would seem like he's having trouble breathing or something).

"Just please keep it quiet." Me and Addy nodded in sync and the teacher continued to teach (or something) his class.

We normally don't pay attention in class. Normally we just turn on some recorders and record the class while we act like we're paying attention.

I stared at the clock the whole time while Addy was poking me in the rib cage. Why? We have no idea. We normally just go with it.

Soon enough the bell rang and we gathered our stuff up.

"Hey, you two should visit a club that we're in." said twin K.

"Okay, what is it_, _when is it and where is it? It's not perverted right?" I asked.

"It's a host club. We and five other handsome men like us entertain young ladies like yourself." answered twin H.

"Yup, it's perverted."

"No it isn't." they said in unison.

"It sure sounds like it." me and Addy said back.

"Whatever. Just check it out. It's-"

"-after school in music room 3." K continued.

"We'll see you two toys later." said H and they both walked out of the room.

"Did he just call us his toys?" we asked each other.

"So," I grabbed my bag and walked out with Addy into the hallway to our next class, "what do ya think? Should we check out the pervy club?" I asked her.

"Actually I've been meaning to ask you the same question."

"Why?"

"I wanted someone else here to make fun of it with me and I couldn't think of anyone better then my favorite sister." she smiled.

"I'm your _only _sister."

"Details. Details. Just lets look at it and run home laughing our heads off."

"So we're going today?"

"Nah, lets go next week. We still have some things to do before then." she paused. "Do you ever feel like punching the wall just for the hell of it?"

"Uhhhhh maybe… Why?"

"I don't know… Just this voice in my head…"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... first chapter... FINNISHED! Next chapter will be from Addy's p.o.v. <strong>

**Also I have to point out that the grammy from this story is baised off of my grammy who has passed recently. I will love her and will miss her forever.**

**Addy: Adele, do you have any scissors?**

**Adele: No. And if I had some I couldn't give them to you because they're for children 5 and up.**

**Addy: Aww come on.**

**Adele: No.**

**Addy: Fine but you cant play with my play dough.**

**Adele: *gasps* That's not fair!**

**Addy: Then let me play with scissors.**

**Adele: *Thinks* Alright fine. But be careful and dont cut yourself. *Hands her scissors***

**Addy: YAY! I GOT SCISSORS! I GOT SCISSORS! I GO- oops...**

**Adele: You cut some of your hair off didn't you?**

**Addy: No...**

**Adele: *the look***

**Addy: ...yes...**

**BlueBird: Okay then... *grabs scissors* Ummm I'm keeping these away from you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy crap, I'm on a roll with this. =D**

**Disclaimer: As if. I don't own the Host Club. I just like eating cake with Hunny from time to time.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: Addy<em>

One month. That's how long it's been. Grammy died. Adele panicked. Mom and I coming back to America. Cleaning. Selling the house. Everything happened in only a month. And I wasn't there fast enough. I could cry, I could become numb for a while, but I needed to be strong, for Adele, for Momma, for Aunt Annie.

I still remember the first night after we got in. The three of us cried together in that pink house. It had once been so warm, so inviting, but now? Now it was just… cold. It felt like the memories were freezing in place.

Cleaning had been tearful and difficult. We saved Grammy's room for last, but I say the old room with our old toys was my most painful. Amazing how these things held no significance to me before suddenly seemed more valuable than gold.

The funeral was beautiful, with purples and whites. Grammy loved purple. Adele and I dressed in purple. Adele in her concert dress, a beautiful purple thing. Her glasses had purple frames, her nails were purple, and her shoes were black. Adele would have been so much more beautiful if her eyes weren't puffy. I was in my purple concert blouse, black pants, black shoes, and purple necklace. I even painted my nails purple and had special purple contacts mailed in.

We went back to Japan, Adele quickly learning the language and adjusting. The dogs came with us, and slept with Adele. The days without Mom were so much fuller now.

The teachers insisted I take the month off to recover, but I was still mailed my homework. Normally Mom was gone before I woke up, and would only be home in time for dinner. I was used to being alone, and I treasured my time alone, but lately, I'd gotten so fond of having my other half be here with me.

That brought back memories from middle school without Adele. I had been in the same class as the Hitachiin twins, even then. I didn't talk to many, and my heart would break when I saw them still so close.

'_You're so depressed.' The twins had said together. It was a cold winter day, and only them, myself, and a handful of others had come today._

'_You've been separated from each other before, right? That's how I feel. My other half in on the other side of the world.' That was it. That was also the longest conversation I had ever held with the Hitachiin twins._

A month later and we ended up here. At my high school. Acting like wierdos.

…

…

…

Why does that NOT surprise me? At any rate, we were just leaving the epitome of the pink chandelier sweatshop to head home. I was hungry, we needed to prepare for 'Operation: Music Room 3,' and above that, we now had three dogs to care for and one of them was the yorkie-poo I'd received only a year after I came to Japan.

Her name is Doodles, the sweet little black-n-brown thing she is.

At any rate, we were walking back, right? Yeah, we live close enough to walk but too far for my liking. I'm lazy, so sue me! On second thought, don't. I don't have that kind of money readily available after my doll collecting and anime stuff and hot yaoi- wait. You never saw that last part.

I'm serious.

…

Nevermind. At any rate, I was humming the _Mission: Impossible _theme song before suddenly stabbing my own twin in the shoulder with my pointer finger. After a brief glare, she looked at me.

"What, Addy?"

"YOU, my dear friend, are ARTHUR KIRKLAND! KING OF THE BRITS!"

"So what does that make you?

"The totally AWESOME KINGDOM OF PRUSSIA! Hell yeah."

"Wasn't Prussia dissolved as a nation into Germany and those places?"

"Hell no, I wasn't. I'm still totally awesome, just like Gilbird. Speaking of which, want to see me five meters?"

At this moment in time, a mother pulled her little kid away from us just as Adele began laughing hysterically.

"NO! But hey, look, unicorn!" We kept laughing and before we knew it-

"Oh hey, we passed our house."

"You act like that's a normal thing."

"It is."

"How long have you lived here? And you STILL walk past our house without noticing?"

"I'm telling you, it's the burrito conspiracy." She laughed and we back-tracked to our house and opened the front door, only to be promptly lick-attacked by Doodles and barked at by the dachshunds. They were never my kind of dog, but still, they were cute.

Damn little ankle biters they are, they were cute. At any rate, I scooped up Doodles and let the dogs outside, leaving Adele to do whatever the hell she does when I'm not around. I know what I do when SHE'S not around, but we're not going into THAT.

You dirty-minded people, you. Get your heads out of the gutter.

…

…

Then tell me how to do it, because I have no clue. Anyway, I went scouring the house for my twin, and upon finding her in the kitchen, proceeded to yell at the top of my lungs.

"I FOUND WALDO!" Unoriginal? Maybe. The look on her face? Absolutely and unequivocally priceless. Insert deviant art happy face here.

"Addy, I believe you have lost your mind."

"Did I even have it to begin with?"

"I know you were born with it, but what happened to it?"

"It was Colonel Mustard in the Parlor with the Candle Stick." Adele giggled.

"Candle stick." I laughed too. Ah, our dirty minds seem to fit together like birds of a feather because we'll be friends FOREVER~! Yep, I have lost it. No, you don't need to remind me. I opened the fridge and looked around, moving some random stuff out of the way until I found what I was looking for.

"YES! So that's where Mom has been hiding the soda, behind the milk. Sneaky, Mom, but not sneaky enough." I beamed, pulling out a Pepsi and tossing a Dr. Pepper at Adele. We popped open our cans and took swigs in unison before setting our pops on the counter. I went to a cabinet and pulled out some ramen.

"You know, we really do need to go food shopping, Addy."

"Seriously. We'll do that tomorrow. Right now, we shall eat the noodles of the Gods!"

"No, they're noodles of the fairies. Popcorn is from the Gods."

"We should have popcorn, too, just to make things fun." I set up the pot and began cooking, just one of my talents. I can't cook regular food very well, but I make a mean pumpkin pie. I also put on the kettle for tea, suddenly in the mood for Earl Grey. Adele grabbed her pop and left the room while I cooked, but I finished mine in a few more swigs. Before long, food was done and I had called Adele back in the kitchen. Apparently she had just let the dogs back in, because they were tangling around my legs and sniffing the air. Doodles was looking at me expectantly, so I pulled some dog biscuits out from the cabinet and tossed them to the dogs before dishing up some ramen (haha chicken flavor) with tea.

"Well, these smell amazing. Not as good as burritos, but still pretty amazing." Adele was sizing up my food again. She knows that my diet when she wasn't around was Cheerios, ramen, popcorn, poptarts, and whatever candy I happened to pick up that week, right?

"You know, I heard a couple of girls gossiping in class about the twins doing some hot 'forbidden love' stuff with each other in the Host Club. Remind me to take pictures and sell them on eBay to yaoi fangirls." I commented. Adele gave me 'the look.'

"You're not going to enjoy it?"

"Oh, I will, believe me. I just see a money-making opportunity. You can ALWAYS get money out of fangirls for the right thing. I like how Kyoya thinks."

"Kyoya?"

"Yeah. Apparently he takes candid camera shots of the Host Club, then sells them to make money for the Host Club. He sure knows how to sucker money from fans."

"Is that what's in that black book of his?"

"No idea. No one knows, actually."

"We should bring maple syrup with us. It'll be awesome."

"THAT'S THE AWESOME ME'S WORD, BITCH!"

"I will CURSE YOU WITH MY BLACK MAGIC!"

"What will you do, make a portal to unawesome Russia?"

"Yes I will! Then I will let him rape you and laugh!" Ah, Hetalia references. I still remember when I got the whole school in on it before I left for here. Good times, good times. We laughed and finished eating before glancing up at the clock. Huh? We still had a good five hours before 'bed,' and another two after that before I would get tired enough TO sleep.

"Let's do something."

"Like what?"

"Go skinny dipping?"

"Ew, no. Build a dollhouse?"

"Order stuff online?"

"Read fanfiction?"

"Play video games?"

"Go shopping?"

"Go to the dollar store?"

"Have a lightsaber fight?"

"Let's go to the craft store, buy stuff to BUILD fake swords, then take them to school and have a fight in the hallway with them."

"No thanks. I'll be upstairs, doing 'homework.' As if, I'm going to go looking at crap online."

"HAVE FUN~! If you go to websites, use spyware protection to stop viruses!" I laughed as Adele gave me the look of 'you-have-so-got-to-be-kidding-me-I'm-related-to-this-thing-oh-god' before disappearing up the stairs.

_Or was that the 'I have another idea that involves protection and a very hot guy' look?_

_Dear god, my mind is effed up, isn't it?_

_Don't answer that, please don 't._

I set Lappy up in the living room, feeling Doodles jump onto my back and sneeze while I laid on my stomach in front of my computer. "Oh hey, Doodles, how you doing?"

"Aroof."

"That's good to hear. How are you with the new dogs around the house?"

"Aroof." Ah, my fake conversations with my dog. I loved gabbing with Doodles when Adele wasn't around. I messed around a little more online before popping in a Nancy Drew game and playing that. I sat on the half-chair with the huge ottoman and laid back, situating Doodles between me and the machine as I made Nancy go through the creepy Bolet family garden. Ah, Legend of the Crystal Skull never failed to entertain me. It was a favorite, coming in second only to Phantom of Venice and closely followed by Danger on Deception Island. I played a little more and squinted at the time.

Damn, that late already? I closed my laptop and let Doodles outside again before going upstairs. Adele was playing some music from her iPod, so I went to my room.

"Okay, checklist for Operation: Music Room 3. Camera? Check. My own tea packet? Check. Tape recorder? Check. Cell phone? Check. Something red? My red scarf and check. Smoke bomb for quick escape? Check, check, and check." I smiled at my progress, then made the trek downstairs to retrieve my dog and laptop before coming back to my room. It was a black on red theme and fit me well. It wasn't really dark, more like oriental. I set Lappy up on my bed and surfed the web a bit more before hearing Mom pull up to the driveway. I checked the time.

"Holy son of a scone! Two in the morning? Goodnight, Addy!" Adele called. I called back my goodnight before closing Lappy as I heard Mom come into the house. I rolled over, feeling my little Doodles curl into my tummy as I felt myself drift away, with only one thought plaguing my mind.

_What the hell have I just gotten myself and my sister into?_

Another one popped into my head just as I was teetering on the edge between the waking world and the dream realm.

_I swear to god, no one had better wake me up tomorrow if they're not Mom, Adele, or Doodles. I'm tired of shitty wake up calls from random marketers. Adele still owes me an effing cake for earlier. Oh well, we'll work on that later. I hope it's chocolate…_

* * *

><p><strong>So with that, I call this chapter good and done. Next one will be back with Adele and her thoughts.<strong>

**Addy: Running with scissors! Running with scissors! Ru- oops.**

**Adele: You. Cut. My. Hair. DIE!**

**Addy: RUN!**

**-panic ensues, leaving both of them in torn uniforms-**

**Addy:...Well, that was fun.**

**Adele: You owe me play dough now.**

**Well then, see you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! Couple things! I apologize for the argument between me and Addy. You see we were arguing because... **

**Adele~ Should I tell em...? **

**Addy- Sure, but say it quietly. **

**Adele~ Why quietly? **

**Addy- Don't ask. **

**Adele~ Ok... well we were fighting because... SHE ATE MY PLAY DOUGH! Then threw scissors in my face. When she ate my play dough it really hit home ya know? So I said mean things... **

**Addy- I said mean things back and- **

**Adele~ Then we kicked each others shins for a good two days, non-stop... **

**A&A~ THEN WE MADE UP! **

**BlueBird~ So now they're good and we ALL apologize for the inconvenience. **

**Adele~ Can I have play dough now? **

**BB~ I must apologize yet again for my slowness. School takes up so much time. So please be patient... PWEES, FOR THE BASEBALL PLAYING TOMATOES! I made this chapter quite long for you guys for an exception of my slowwwwwwwnessss but it may not be the **_**best **_**chapter. Meaning it may be dry in some parts. I apologize again... On another note, I have the great honor of welcoming a new character! My best friend-**

**BlackCat- HEY! **

**BB~ ONE of my best friends, to our story. I sorta got her started in writing a fanfic on OHSHC and now her story and ours is combining in a way. I know it's spontaneous and too early but... hey, she's funny and a great addition to the story. Her Pen is: RocksMakeGoodPets. Sooooooooo check her profile out... enjoy and... read! **

**BTW! This first part in italics is a dream... Sorry... it disappointed me too how it wasn't reality... but... the docs kept telling me it wasn't real but oooookaaay... **

**READ! **

**AND REVIEW! **

***insert disclaimer here***

* * *

><p><em>Adele<em>

"_La, lala, la la la la." Addy sang as we skipped arm in arm down a blue brick road surrounded by purple roses. Ahead was a red castle that randomly glittered green. _

_Suddenly the ground shook below us and Godzilla erupted from the ground, blocking our path. _

"_Oh no! It's the dangerous GODZILLA!" Addy screamed. _

"_This is a job for-" _

"_CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS!" We yelled together and he himself, underwear and all, randomly appeared next to us. _

"_I can do it! Just go girls! Get to the red castle!" He ran up to Godzilla but was only blocked by none other than Dr. Diaper holding what looks like… like… a detonator! _

"_HAHAHA you can't stop us now Underpants!" he pressed the big red button on the detonator. _

_We heard ticking from the Captain's polka dotted cape. _

"_Sorry mister Underpants, but we need to run away from you in slow motion now." Me and Addy turned and ran from the unfortunate Mr. Underpants. _

_As we ran (in slow motion, I must add) I looked at Addy and she had her mouth open like she was yelling and with an expression on her face like she smelled something bad. The explosion went off behind us as we fell down to the ground. _

_I looked up to the explosion but something white and soft hit my face. I unwrapped it from my head and looked. _

_It was Captain Underpants, underpants. _

"_Oh, I really don't wanna know what he did in these." I said and let it go into the wind. _

"_HAHA HA HA! I KEEL HIM!" Me and Addy turned around to see Achmed the Dead Terrorist laughing his turban off. _

"_It's Achmed the dead terrorist!" _

"_Are you scared?" Addy and I looked at one another. _

"_Nah." _

"_Ah, HA!" He yelled, "How 'bout now?" _

"_No, sorry…" I paused, "Achmed… What cha doing here?" _

"_Oh, I was jus-" He started but was cut off by a random playing of…_

_**It's Friday, Friday **_

_**Gotta get down on Friday **_

_**Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend **_

_**Friday, Friday Gettin' down on Friday **_

_**Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend **_

"_Oh no! Please turn off this song! It will keel us!" Achmed screamed, fell backwards and disappeared in a random darkness screaming "IT WILL KEEL US!"_

My alarm clock was blaring that song to wake me up.

Big mistake.

_**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) **_

_**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) **_

I picked up the alarm clock in one hand, getting a good grip on it.

_**Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin' forward to the weekend **_

_**7:45, we're drivin' on the highway **_

_**Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly **_

_*CRASH* _

Hey she said that she wanted _time_ to _fly, _right? I was just helping her out.

I got out of bed and walked over to the wall that now had alarm clock pieces below it.

Ok, lemme just get this straight. I do not, nor will I ever hate Rebecca Black. I just think that she is just trying to make a name for herself, we pretty much all are, but I really DO NOT like that song!

I turned towards the door and walked downstairs to the kitchen, made some tea, and got some left over slices of cake.

_Hey, we had to have something for breakfast right? _

As I was also making Addy her coffee, I heard her alarm clock go off with an annoying beeping noise that just kept getting louder and louder till I heard a moan followed by a _CRASH!_

Then silence.

Minutes passed and didn't hear A get up so I fixed a little cup of steaming hot coffee, added two ice cubes to cool it at least a degree, and headed up to A's room.

She was laying diagonal on the bed wearing a white tank top with a 'devil bunny' on it that said _"YOU CAN'T HOP THE POWER!"_ with matching black flannel pants with red bunny ear print.

I looked at her sleeping form, the semi hot coffee, down to the pieces of the alarm clock, back to her, the coffee, alarm clock pieces, ect. until I got bored and raised the coffee over her and poured the coffee on her head.

All I can say is: Man, I should've video taped it.

_Next time. _

She screamed on top of her lunges, jumped up and ran around the room twice screaming "!"

"WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" she yelled at me.

"I had to get you up some how." I said rather bluntly.

"BUT YOU JUST HAD TO POUR," she smelled herself, "STEAMING HOT COFFEE ON ME? YOU WASTED THE COFFEE!"

"There is extra coffee and cake down stairs for you when you are done getting ready. I will feed the dogs and let them out. Get ready and don't forget to change your underwear." I told her and walked out of the room swiftly with her little yorkie following after me licking some extra coffee off of her face.

"FRANKIE! SCOOBY! COME GET BREAKFAST!" I heard little running feet of the dachshunds coming down the stairs. I fed them and headed upstairs to ready myself for school.

I did my little restroom routine I heard Addy make herself some coffee.

When I walked into the kitchen I had a foul look on my face. Addy saw me and she stood straight up with her cake and backed up to the counter.

"W-What did you find out?" She looked scared.

"What do you mean? What did you do? Oh god, what did you find in my room?" I paused, "What did you _do _in my room?" Her expression changed to her smiling, eating a bite of cake, and wiggling her eyebrows.

"Ok, one, that's creepy, two, stay out of my room, three, how can you wear this frilly, yellow, ugly looking cupcake thing? I mean, I hate dresses, but this is disgusting."

"I normally don't. I just wore it yesterday to see if you would wear it and may I say, you look ridiculous."

"You look exactly like me, A." I said.

"That's beside the point. All I'm saying is that my wearing that fruit loop is rare."

"So that means that you can wear anything? Shoot! I'm getting this shit off!" I yelled and started to take off the dress while running to my room while tripping and running into walls.

"I'm FREE!" I screamed as the dress slid to the floor. I pulled out of my dresser some jeans, my marching band t-shirt, and a gray hoodie.

I walked back into the kitchen where Addy hadn't moved.

"This is much better." I said and picked up my piece of cake. I looked across to Addy and something seemed to click in our heads.

"Where did this cake come from?" We said in unison.

"I didn't make any last night…" I trailed off. We looked from our plates up to one another then back to the cake.

"Whatever." Addy said and took another piece.

* * *

><p><em><strong>LIKE AN UNDERWATER UNICORN <strong>_

_**THEY GOT A KICKASS FACIAL HORN **_

_**THEY'RE THE JEDI OF THE SEA **_

_**THEY STOP CTHULY EATING YE **_

_**NARWHALS, THEY ARE NARWHALS, NARWHALS **_

_**JUST DON'T LET THEM TOUCH YOUR BALLS **_

_**NARWHALS, THEY ARE NARWHALS **_

_**INVENTORS OF THE SHISHKEBAB! **_

Addy sang and danced around the sidewalk. People where stopping and staring at her. Of course she doesn't care nor will she ever. If she was annoying someone, she'd take it as an accomplishment.

I whipped out my Ipod and video taped her 'performance', well I had to make up for this morning somehow, yes? She didn't even know…

Youtube here we come.

She finally turned around and saw me but I kept my video going.

"Are you video taping me?"

"No, I'm following you around with my Ipod while it's on video. There's a difference."

"Oh! Well that makes sense." She exclaimed sarcastically and made funny faces at the camera.

About five minutes later of her intense and growing to be annoying singing, we made it to the our high school.

Walking through the iron gates, Addy and I just so happen to notice the twins talking to some guy with brown hair with really big brown eyes.

"RUN BEFORE THEY CATCH US!" Addy and I yelled/ whispered and we ran for the school before those creepy twins saw us.

Running up and down random stairs and receiving many glares from some stuck up kiddies, we finally stopped to take a breath in an abandoned hallway. Like no one was there. I was expecting for some like roll of wheat rolling on the ground.

Creepy.

"Where are we?" I asked A.

"I thought you knew!"

"What? I was following YOU!"

"Well then why were you in lead?"

"I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"NO I WAS NOT!"

"Y- wait," She paused as if she was hearing something. "Yeah I was in lead." she smiled proudly.

"No dip Sherlock! Now get us the heck out of here."

"Well how do you expect me to know that?"

"You've been here longer than me!"

"That doesn't mean I actually _paid attention _and there'sno need to yell…," she paused yet again, "WHERE ARE WE!" She screamed.

"Ugh, fine." I pulled out my Ipod, went to Google, and searched for a map of Ouran Academy.

Google knows all.

It will be our ruler one of these days.

With McDonald french fries, Twinkies, cockroaches, and Hobos.

Like legit.

I looked at images and found where we were and found that we were in the closed off part of the school.

_How did we get in if it's closed off?_

Looking at the map, we eventually found ourselves back the entrance.

"ALL HAIL GOOGLE!" Addy yelled. But then I heard another set of yelling.

"My Haruhi! Don't worry! Daddy will save you!" A rather high pitched man yell came from somewhere. Then some higher pitched yelling came a triumphant 'HAZZAH'.

Wait… hazzah…? That reminds me of…

"Adele… why are you looking so intense? It's creepy." A commented.

"Uh, no reason. Just planning your demise," I smiled wickedly at her, "Come on, lets head to class."

* * *

><p>We were in 1A classroom, with thirteen minutes and thirty-four seconds left and counting, and getting a better look at the big brown eyed guy, he looked very… <em>girlish. <em>But hey, I was never very good at determining genders. Sometimes I cant even determine my own…

No commentary needed on that statement.

It's just the eyes that get me. Big. Girlish.

Whatever. If he is a girl then that's his problem. His life. I just need to mind my own business.

I felt my phone uncomfortably buzz and I "sneakily" slid it open to see a text message from my best friend Eden.

_-what's wrong with the world?- _

_~it ate too much burritos.~ _I looked up to the teacher who was just sitting behind his computer, probably on facebook, and wasn't paying attention to the class who was supposed to be working on our math homework… Yeah right.

_-true that, but why is it that on the first flipping day the monkey teacher just have to give me homework?- _

_~what do you mean by 'the first day'?~ _

_-oh! I forgot to tell u. I won that school lottery thing about a month ago and now im at this freaking place. Seriously all this yellow and pink are killing my eyes- _Wait… yellow… pink… could it be…?

_~Eden… r u in Japan by any chance?~ _

_-YEAH! How did u know?- _

_~class 1A?~ _

_-WhOa… STALKER!- _I looked up again to the teacher in the same position, students falling asleep and drooling on their homework, or some kids actually being responsible.

Addy and I have no idea how that works.

But finally I turned my head to the desk three behind from my own and there she was. The same brown haired, blue eyed Eden that I know and stalk.

She wasn't even paying any attention to anything just switching between checking her phone and drawing.

I quickly shot a picture of her with my crappy phone and turned back around.

A few seconds after sending her the pic, I slightly turned my head around to her again and she was looking quizzically at her phone like it was a 4x4 rubik's cube. I turned my head (for like the millionth time) back to my phone.

_~Eden… look up.~ _I felt a disturbance in the force as her head finally lifted up to my and Addy's (who was obviously wondering what the heck was going on) gaze. Well mine was more of a look of 'idiot'.

Despite the fact that we we're in a crowded classroom, Eden jumped on top of her desk, where it tipped over and they both fell to the ground, where she did a little spazz and got up. She ran with a slow speed to…

Addy.

"Oh my! I can't believe you're here!" She was squeezing A so hard that her face turned red.

"Um… Eden…," I said hesitantly and put a hand on her shoulder, "let my sister go please…" She looked at me, then back at Addy; whom was struggling to breathe; then back to me.

"Adele?"

I nodded and realization appeared in her eyes.

"ADELE!"

Addy fell to the ground while Eden took me in her place.

I liked the other arrangement better.

"E…d…en…can…t…breathe." I struggled under her hugging grip.

"I DON'T CARE!" she screamed and tightened her cobra grip on me.

I heard a little muffled, angry sort of buzz then felt a sharp smack on my noggin that put little anime stars surrounding my head.

Even though the teacher hit Eden as well with the little wooden ruler, she still didn't let go of me.

"Eden, if you let go… I'll get you a burrito and a monkey…" What? Monkeys always work in hostage situations. Especially when you add burritos to the deal.

"FINE! But I sit next to you!" She looked at the teacher who just sighed and nodded. She let go of me and sat on the floor next to my desk.

The chick who was occupying the desk next to me looked down at Eden with a look of disgust on her snotty rich girl face.

"You know, if you keep your face like that you'll get more wrinkles and that ugly face of yours doesn't need anymore disgusting to add to the horror." Eden snapped at her and the girl had a look of shock on her face but she quickly recovered and turned her head while flipping her all-too-perfect, shiny hair.

Eden then looked back and forth between me and Addy just like the class had did on my first day.

"You know Adele, when you said that you had a twin, I figured that you two would at least _look_ alike. I mean, are you two even _related_?"

"No, we're adopted." We said in sync.

"So… wait, why are you here?" I asked Eden.

"You remember the school lottery?" I nodded, "Well apparently I won that. So now I'm here one month later and ironically you're here too… I think you just can't get enough of me, Adele."

"Adele, who is this?" A asked warily.

"This is my best friend Eden. Eden, this is my sister Addy. Play nice, people are watching us."

"Hi Eden! W-" A started but Eden cut her off.

"Do not call me Eden."

"But Adele does…"

"I'm apparently the only person she can tolerate. Therefore, I am the only one who has the authority to call her Eden." I explained quietly to her and Eden nodded in agreement.

"Well then what do I call you?"

"Phil." She answered bluntly.

"Phil?"

"Either that or Ed. Anything but Eden."

"Okay then… Ed," A smiled and then whispered in my ear, "I like her."

"UNEXCEPTIBLE! No one can like me! It's illegal according to the CDC!" Eden screamed.

"Ladies! Please be quiet! My _class _is trying to do their homework! And I'd advice you to do the same." The graying teacher snapped at us.

"Well take it up with the POPE!" Eden yelled back.

"Well I don't know the pope."

"Does that seem as if that's _my_ problem?" Eden got up from the floor and put her hands on her hips. I stood up too and A quickly followed.

"Sorry sir. I'll deal with it." I took Eden and Addy's arm and pulled them out of the room while Eden just had to scream,

"You can't stop the squirrels! They'll kill us with their pope power! The only thing that will save us are the PICKLES!"

*door shuts*

Addy started busting out laughing at Eden's antics and Eden slowly turned her head to her.

"The squirrels are _no _laughing matter." Eden said seriously with a glare to A. Addy cowered behind me.

"She's scary." A said in my ear. Eden smiled in satisfaction.

"So now you're in Japan? Like legit?" I asked her.

"Like legit." She said back in her cool tone.

"Like boss legit?" I challenged.

"Like… well I suppose I need to find a place first… But other than that, yes. Boss, legit."

"The scholarship didn't include that?"

"Not that I know of…"

"Did you read any contract or information about it?" I asked and watched as Addy stared off into space like she always does when she's bored.

"Well," She paused to think, "I did get some mail that was all like Japanese and I was too bored to read it… Then the squirrels looked hungry… Let's just say it made some little animal creatures happy and is now in their wittle bellies!" She pumped a fist in the air for no reason.

"Nice going Pocahontas. Now I guess you'll just have to live with us." I said in a calculating tone. _We _do _have enough rooms… but do we have enough _coffee _for those two? _

_This could get interesting. _

"You don't mind?" Eden asked warily.

"'Course not. Just keep the parties to a minimum. I hated cleaning all the bologna off the ceiling." I pulled out my phone to call my mom but then decided against it. She never really comes home much anyway. So I put my phone back in my pocket and looked in my bag for my extra key to my humble abode.

Addy always looses hers.

I handed it to Eden as the bell rang for the end of the _eventful _day.

"Go choose a room _that isn't already occupied _and get situated. We'll be along later," I looked at her intensely, "Where _is _your stuff by the way?"

"The last place I left it was…" She stopped looked at me with crazy eyes and ran off down the hall pushing her way through the crowds of dresses and blazers.

I guess she remembered where she left it.

A and I looked at each other in sync and went back into the classroom to retrieve our things. I grabbed Eden's bag as well and sighed.

"So we get in and get out?" I asked A as we walked out the door. She gave me her perv face. "Not like that weirdo. I mean with that host club thing. Check it out then leave before our eyes get fried." I quickly recovered before her mind goes down the pervy lane.

"Yup! That's the plan!" she smiled and danced randomly.

"Got the smoke bomb?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Tea packets?"

"Of course."

"Camera? Tape recorder? Something red?"

"Yes, yes, and yes!"

I paused. "Cell phone…?" She looked in her bag and pulled it out.

"Yes I do!" She smiled triumphantly.

"Everything is ready for disaster." we said in sync and walked around the school till we found the certain disgusting pink door.

The Third Music Room.

Addy and I looked at each other.

"You open it." She said in a scared tone.

"You open it!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"No."

"Y- No." She quickly caught on.

"Ok, but only because you were tricked." I put my hand on the golden handle and opened it. Roses spiraled around in our vision.

"THEY'RE KILLER ROSE PED-" I clamped my hand on her mouth when a chorus of voices greeted us.

"Welcome," said the seven dark figures. I stared at them while A was still mutely freaking out about the 'killer rose pedals'.

There was an awkward silence on our part.

So…

I closed the door.

What? It was a boring conversation.

"Well that was fun! Let's go." I started to walk away but Addy grabbed my arm.

"Come on! We haven't even seen the joint!"

"Well you were too busy freaking out about roses." I said and sighed.

"But they were creepy."

"Fine but this time you open the door." I bargained and she nodded. She put her hand on the door and opened it. We leaned in the doorway and turned our heads to examine the room in sync.

"Welcome," said the boys again. Our eyes rested upon them and we cocked our head to the sides out of curiosity.

There were seven of them. I recognized the perv-o twins, guyish girl, and that one wall dude.

Just by looking at this room I could tell that this is the weirdest club I have ever been to and I just came from a high school with a knitting club.

Mostly made up of dudes.

And they watch Glee the whole time.

"I can see that you two couldn't resist seeing us." The twins said and slithered in front of us. "Come on in. Don't be shy. We know you want to." They leaned in closely to our faces.

Creepers…

"Hikaru! Kaoru! This is no way to treat our new princesses!" The twins went back to their original position and a blond haired, purple eyed man was then now in front of us. His hair was so blond that it looked like the sun. He could even make Mr. Eddie Cullen sparkle with those locks. "Please my princesses, come in. Let your beautiful faces brighten up this room."

Addy and I exchanged glances between one another.

_Was this dude for reals or shall I get my pellet gun and shoot his retina? Cause I've done it before. _**(A/N I seriously did that though. I shot my cousin in the eye with a pellet gun and he was blind in his right eye for like 30 minutes… At first it was horrible but once you think about it… it's actually kinda funny… Horrible… but funny… But I made it up to him by buying him Chipotle. Man that schniz is the bomb. Sorry, on with the story laddies!)**

I stared wide eyed as the Vampire Sparkler actually reached out and cupped my sister's chin, bringing her face close to his.

"May I ask what your name is, princess?" He said this in such a way that made me want to smack him all up in the face but Addy flipped out before I had the chance.

"RAPIST!" She screamed and started to flail about. When he finally let go of her, she started to fun back and forth between me and Vampire Rapist.

Man, I cant wait till I know his real name.

Actually I can.

For about three minutes I watched Addy boomerang back and forth whilst screaming her head off. At this time the other men had joined the watching.

That doesn't sound creepy at all.

"Is she normally like this?" Asked Dracula in a wary voice. (Isn't Dracula a rapist?)

"Well if someone she doesn't know touch her in a manner that she may not approve of, or just touch her in general, then yes. She is normally like this." We all continued to watch her (still sounds creepy) until I had enough.

"We're all going to get whiplash if she doesn't stop." I chuckled due to the word 'whiplash'.

What? It would be a nice bunny name.

I reached out and grabbed her by the collar and she jerked back into her place next to me, panting with wild eyes.

"That was rather exciting, let's go A." I said and started to walk out.

"But I like this place!"

"How could you when you've been running around the whole time?"

"It has nice SCENERY!" We stared at one another until Addy blinked.

"HA! I won!" I said triumphantly.

"Meanie." Addy grumbled. I looked behind her and saw the club members just staring at us until Vladmir (that is a boss vampire name right there) spoke up.

"So uhhh, what are your names?"

"Why would you need such information?" A and I asked in sync.

"Takashi! They have cool accents!" I heard the voice coming from a small boy with brown eyes and bright blond vampire sparkling hair holding a teddy bear.

What the heck is wrong with this place? This _is _Japan right? Who know Vampire Rapist would be so common…

"Yeah," said the VERY tall man next to him with a deep voice that somehow reminded me of Darth Vader.

All he wanted was some cookies.

"How do you know _you're _not the with the accent?" Addy sassed at him. His brown eyes grew wide with fear.

Man, I wouldn't want Addy looking at me either.

Wait… we're twins…

Damn it.

"So… your names?" Sparkles was insistent to have the knowledge of our names and it was getting annoying.

"Why should we give you such information?" I crossed my arms stubbornly. He could be working for the cops and could be after us.

Hey, you never know.

"Wel-" Copper Vamp guy was cut off by Wall Man.

They are all starting to sound like superheroes… or villains… or cats… whatever.

"Adalynn and Adeline Gates." His voice was irritated but calm nonetheless while reading out of that random black note book. "They are from England, hence the accent. They have lived there until they turned ten, where they moved to America to be with their grandmother. When the twins turned thirteen Addy and her mother moved to Japan while Adele stayed with her grandmother. Adele finally moved to stay with her siblings and mother about a month ago." He stopped talking and for this I was grateful but still pissed nonetheless. What right did he have saying all of this? Knowing all of this?

"Pray tell, what is your name?" I asked and pushed down the feeling of punching him right in the taco.

"Kyoya Otori." He answered calmly.

Wait… Otori…? I swear I've heard that name before…

Shit.

Mum works at his hospital.

This can get bad.

I looked at Addy and she seemed to get it as well and she turned to me, whispering in my ear.

"So does this mean that this dude owns us?"

I looked up to the young Otori, who looked just as confused as the rest of his Supercat friends.

"Yup." I answered her and she turned away from me smacking her lips.

"Well this is boring… CAKE!" She screamed and ran over to a table that had plates upon plates of cake on it.

This is Addy heaven.

"Gentlemen, I believe it is time for the club to begin. Please take your positions." They all took their spot's around a red felt chair that the Vampire Cop sat in.

Immediately, the moment that the double doors opened, the room was filled with joyous squeals that sounded like guinea pigs about to eat breakfast for the first time in years.

I pushed up my glasses in annoyance and stalked my way to Addy who was enjoying eating some cake. Plopping next to her, the small boy greeted me with a cheeky smile.

"I'm Mitskuni Haninozuka! But you can call me 'Honey' for short, 'kay?" Little pink anime flowers floated around his head as he said this, then I heard some swooning guinea pigs yet again. "And this is Mori!" He mentioned the Darth Vader guy.

I nodded to them both but didn't say anything, for all this guinea pig squealing makes me feel like I'm in a pet store.

Maybe I am…

I sighed and stood from the couch. This was just too much for me. Too many people, it made me feel uncomfortable. Like one wrong move and people could take you off into the woods to be burned at the stake for a sacrifice next to a cow.

I walked around the edge of the room seeking a place of less crowds and found only one table not swarming by flies of the guinea. It was Kyoya's. He was sitting alone, typing away at his computer, with no one bothering him.

He must have some sort of super burrito powers.

I cling on to my backpack and made my way over to the young Otori.

"May I sit?" I asked politely. He looked up from the bright screen to me and nodded. I sat across from him and started to pull out my homework.

_Substitute (-.5x-2) in for y… -3x+4(-5x-2)= -18... x= 2 and y= -3_

I sighed and moved on to the next problem.

Then the next…

And the next…

Before I knew it, I heard the superheroes wish the guinea pig ladies farewell and I smiled happily.

"So what exactly is this club for?" I asked Kyoya, who has retaken his seat.

"This is Ouran's very own host club where the school's handsomest boys, with too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies who also have too much time on their hands." He said in a bored voice.

"That sounds rehearsed. So you just talk and flirt with women?"

"The general idea is to make a women feel special."

"So who created this?" I questioned.

"Tamaki, the host club's king." His voice never stop sounding cool and collected… it was annoying.

I was just about to ask another question when I heard a loud _CRASH! _Looking in the direction of the noise, I saw Addy on the floor with a tipped over table behind her with the table's legs bent due to it's fall. But what made the biggest crash of all, cake everywhere with what looks like glass plates and crystal glasses. Addy stood up and observed the damage before running and hiding behind me.

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Ow! What the hell! You didn't have scream it in my ear!" I jumped back from her booming voice, which was now echoing in my head. Rubbing my ear I noticed all the host club members surrounding the damage.

"I swear to the almighty ramen, IT WAS NOT MY FAULT! It was partially… But if it weren't for those damn twins I wouldn't have knocked it over!" Addy was still screaming and I was about to reach in my bag for a roll of duct tape if she didn't stop.

I'm a stealth ninja. We require duct tape everywhere we go.

True Story.

"What did we do?" The twins asked in sync with innocence in their voice.

"YOU-"

"How much?" I cut her off. This wasn't going to go anywhere if they continued and I wanted to go home.

"Well, the plates were 171,319.26 yen, the glasses were 302,328.11 yen, the cake was 1,679,600.61 yen, and we cant forget the table which was approximately 8,398 yen." Kyoya answered smoothly. I gulped at the big numbers but remained calm. I pulled out my calculator and punched in the numbers.

"2,161,645.98 yen." Those numbers were high… _very _high, and you don't want to be in debt with the guy whose family practically owns you. Well your money… Searching for an answer I looked at the guyish girl who looked like he'd seen this happen before.

"What's your name?" I asked. He looked confused but complied.

"Haruhi Fujioka." Man… even his voice was girly…

"Hmm… Did not expect that to be your name… How did you end up in this club?"

"I broke a 8 million yen vase and had to work here to pay off the debt." He answered warily.

"Hmm… Alright, thank you. Mr. Otori, my sister will work off her debt."

"What? Sorry sis, but you should know by now that I don't work." I shot her the look of 'Go with it' and she shut up.

"I believe we can make that work." Kyoya answered and started to write in his black book again.

"Oh! Now I have two new daughters!" Tamaki yelled joyfully and started to chase Addy for a hug.

"One, you are _not _our dad. Two, what do you mean 'two _new _daughters'?" Addy asked while still being chased. Suddenly Tamaki stopped chasing her.

"D-did I say daughter? I meant son! Yes! Haruhi is my son!" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously… He's one creepy vampire slayer. Well creepier then they normally are anyway.

"Okay then… Well, we must be going. See you all tomorrow after school." Addy said and ran out of the room. I grabbed my bag and waved to the room of men, exiting the pink room as well.

I found A at the front gate looking around like she was scared of someone attacking her. I put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down and she screamed and jumped ten feet in the air.

"Some ninja you are." I commented and made my way home.

"Hey! I'm the boss of ninja's! You can't stop this ninja from being _too _ninja 'cause I'm just too ninja!" she ranted.

"That made no sense."

"Did too!"

"Okay, then how can a ninja have a boss when you can't even see them?"

"…"

"Exactly."

"BOOM!" She screamed.

"…"

"That was a ninja in yo face, bitch!"

_*Smack upside the head*_

"Why in the hell did you do that?"

"I didn't do anything. It was the ninja's smacking you because you phail"

"Oh… they're mean today…"

"TAKE THAT BACK!" I glared at her.

"Why!"

"You insult the ninja's and they go Chuck Norris on your ass!"

"I AM Chuck Norris!"

"WACHOW!" I held up my arms in a karate stance.

"WOOONG!" She jumped up and did the same stance, thus we walked on the sidewalk fighting one another robot-ninja style.

"Alright! Alright! Peace!" She yelled as I smacked her awesome style across the forehead.

"Okay…," I looked at our surroundings, "Where are we?"

"Um… We past the house like a mile back… Wanna ninja fight all the way back backwards?"

"HECK YEAH!"

"WOOONG!"

"WACHOW!"

_*enter awesomeness fighting backwards here*_

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty then! That is that! Ummmm sorry if it totally sucks… I was half asleep when I was writing this… and had none of my friends text me back when I asked if they could critic it… meanies… So… Reviews would be awesome! And check out my friend's profile. Again she is:<strong>

**RocksMakeGoodPets**

**Adele~ I want play dough!**

**Addy- ME TOO!**

**Adele~ I wanted it first!**

**Addy- No I did!**

**BlueBird~ *gets out duct tape* I got this.**

**This is 14 pages and 6,116 words by the way.**

**Just thought I'd put that out there.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kitty: I haz no comment :3 SORRY I TOOK FOREVER. Damn boys taking up my time. DARN YOU, HIGH SCHOOL! *shakes fist at the sky***

* * *

><p>Today has got to be both the best and the worst day of my life. For the negatives, I got raped by a sparkly Eddie-Cullen wannabe, molested by the twins, creeped out by mister 'Oh look at me, my black book is so awesome and I'm so stoic I'm cool,' tackle hugged by Phil (who thought I was Adele for some reason. Seriously, we may be identical twins, but we look absolutely nothing alike…wait, that made no sense…) and found out mister 'My black book is so damn cool I have the dirt on all of you my eyes are <em>everywhere<em>' technically owns my family's current income.

Now, onto the positives: I smelled like coffee all day thanks to Adele, got to eat cake with Honey, watch fangirls squeal over the twins and their totally fake brotherly love act (though it was hot…) and I got a new sister. I shall call her Phil, and she shall be mine, and she shall be my Phil.

And I don't care if you don't want to hear about how the twins molested me. I'm going to tell you anyway. Wait, I just broke the fourth wall…must stop that. Anyway, I was sitting peacefully with Honey and Mori, eating cake and discussing various sweets when I heard swooning. I happened to glance up, fork in mouth, to see the twins doing their thing. They glanced over at me and got this evil look in their eyes, then tried to drag me up to be with them.

"B-B-But my cake!" I stuttered, lodging my legs into place under the couch, one twin pulling on each arm.

"You can have your cake later, Addy. Come on, come play." They winked at me. Normally, I would have been ecstatic to go and cause trouble and mayhem, leaving the little guinea pig girls scars for the rest of their lives. But you do not, and I repeat, DO NOT try to get me to cause trouble while I'm eating my cake. It's like, a crime against Germany. He shall make you run track at top speed for hours. And I was not going to get up and move yet.

"UNHAND ME, YOU HOOLIGANS!" I screamed. They looked shocked for a second, like I reminded them of someone, before giving me one last hard tug. I flew up from the couch, knocking over the table and the delicious cake in the process.

Poor cake, your sacrifice was not in vain.

Now, I, being the crazed, deranged cake-lady I am, managed to become murderous. In other words, I channeled my inner mother and scolded the living shit out of the twins.

"HOW DARE YOU WASTE THE PRECIOUS CAKE!? I SHOULD HAVE YOU INCARCERATED FOR THIS CRIME AGAINST ALL THAT IS PURE AND _DELICIOUS!_" I screamed. Yes, my mother would have been quite proud of me and my need to use horribly large words to exaggerate my point, which in this case would be cake is not something to be messed with. Especially not my cake.

Well, correction. This is how it would have gone normally, had I not been in total shock and Kyoya didn't own me outright. So, I took the safest route possible, removed myself from the floor, and hid behind my beloved twin sister to avoid the impending madness that would be sure to follow. Which, as predicted, madness did follow, as I staggered to explain myself and my sister agreed to make me work in return for the debt the twins caused.

I never liked those gingers anyway…soulless buggers they were…

At any rate, fast forward to when Adele and I had finally gotten our crazy butts home and began caring for our darling ankle biters as always, except tonight was special. I would do my homework, which is virtually unheard of in the life and times of Addy.

"Adele~?"

"I know that tone of voice. What do you want now, phail ninja?"

"Can I copy the homework of the best twin sister to ever live in the entire universe?"

"No, but you can do your own homework."

"But Adele…"

"No butts. Hehe…butts." Adele then proceeded to go to her room and slam the door quite loudly, as if to prove her point and end the conversation. If you read all dialogue spoken by me in the whiniest, most annoying kid voice you have ever heard outside working retail, congrats, you figured out my technique for getting what I want.

I dropped down on my couch and pouted, pulling out my homework. My English homework was easy, seeing as it was most certainly my strong suit and kept me toward the top of the class, but my math…oh pasta, my math. That killed me.

"Oh glob. The world is coming to an end. Adalynn Gates, doing her homework? The apocalypse is upon us." An opportune moment for Adele to walk out to get a snack, all things considered. I glared at her from over my shoulder, trying hard to see if I could somehow put my frustration at my math into her soul and make her become the Hulk and go "ADELE SMASH" on our teacher, but alas, my plan was all in vain.

"Shut up."

"Keep glaring like that and your face will get stuck."

"It will no- OH HOLY GLOB. I'm stuck!" I laughed, which only succeeded in making Adele shake her head and take a bite out of an Oreo. Damn her for figuring out where I hid the delicious cookies. "MORTAL. THIS PLEASES ME. BRING MORE."

"Addy…you're not Thor, and I'm not Loki."

"That's what you wish me to think, brother, but I see past your tricks." This was said just as Adele returned and knocked me over the head with the package of Oreos. I squealed and dug in, practically drooling on my shirt and homework.

"Do they still accept homework, even if there's Addy spit all over it?"

"Pretty sure they have to. It's either they do, or they end up failing all the students who fall asleep on their papers and their parents aren't rich enough to buy their way into graduating with the rest of their class."

"So people like you."

"Pretty much."

Our night continued on like this until bedtime, at which point I was rudely awakened by my alarm clock screaming motivational speeches at me, which Mumsie had taken to after I had some bad incidences with bullies in middle school. She was convinced my self-esteem needed reassurance.

Bitch please, do I look like I need my ego stroked anymore than it already is?

Don't answer that. Not crazy.

I banged my hand on the "silence" button, successfully turning it off, rolled over, and attempted to go back to sleep. My plan failed, however, as my room had a window that faced the east, and every morning was like the opening scene of Lion King.

I hissed and clamored into the bathroom to get ready in the dark, every Addy's natural habitat in the early morning and late evening. My body ached all over, as it often did due to my piss-poor posture and tendency to sleep under my laptop at random points during the evening. Still, in spite of this, I did manage to get my butt clean, dressed, and ready to go before what was really necessary, which left me time to brew up a cup of Earl Grey tea with milk. Hey, every girl needed a break from coffee once in a while.

Adele met me downstairs and made a bit of a fish-face in shock (you know, where they open and close their mouths multiple times) before she seemed to decide it was far too early to argue with my craziness and we headed off to the chandelier sweatshop of doom.

* * *

><p>"So, we've decided you're our new plaything, Addy~" Ginger Twin number one said to me as soon as I sat down. I didn't care which one was which. It was before ten o'clock on a weekday, so I really didn't care.<p>

"Oh really? And you came to this revelation because…?" I trailed off. I only ever make sense when I'm only half awake, which is most mornings. This is when I did my most logical thinking and writing, as my brain wasn't cluttered with "ZOMG fanfictions and yaoi and internet memes and asdfjkl" the way it usually was. This, generally, meant it was easier to both talk to and annoy me for many reasons. Usually, it was just people with my own stupidity annoyed me first thing in the morning.

"Because we can get a rise out of you easier than we can with Haruhi~" Ginger Twin number two replied. I shook my head and rested on my desk, trying to get a nap in before class, which I hoped would be a video presentation day. This strand of thought trailed off on the bunny trail, which was surprisingly full of rainbows, poptarts, and cats for a bunny trail, until a sharp poke at my side managed to get me to wake back up.

"Hey Addy."

"What do you want, puny human?"

"It's a political debate day." That made me perk right up. I sat straight and listened to the chosen topics for the day's debates. The usual were there, with abortion, gay marriage, and free speech cases, but one more was thrown in for good measure. The topic? Gun laws.

And so, the normally mentally unstable Adalynn Gates became a strong adversary in the way of debating facts against many others around me. Politics had become my strong suit early on, and it was my dream to eventually be a true politician with knowledge of most laws and to be kept in close radar by my enemies.

A few guinea pig girls took the chance to try to break me down, but alas, my vast knowledge from spending far too much time on the internet, learning statistics from all over the world managed to trump any argument they could come up with. I think even the twins, Adele and Phil were impressed by my prowess and my ability to change the mood in the room.

As soon as the debate was over, though, I slumped right back into normal old "me" mode, plopped my head on my desk, and tried to fall asleep.

"Hikaru…I didn't know she could do that."

"Seems this'll be more fun than we thought, Kaoru."

"Would you two shut up and let me have my nap in peace?"

* * *

><p><strong>Kitty: Oh hey, look. A wild chapter has appeared. Yeesh...my lazy butt needs to start actually doing crap instead of sit around and look pretty.<strong>

**Birdy: Pretty? Pfft...you obviously don't look in the mirror when you wake up.**

**Kitty: LOL I know. Blonde girl afro FTW.**


End file.
